The Show Must Go On
by Dream5588
Summary: Aiyana finds her time with theater coming to an end and with a few too many involvements with a certain club speeding up her demise, she finds herself between a rock and a hard place. Who will help who?
1. Chapter 1

I know. I know. Why am I putting out another story when I have plenty of others unfinished and neglected? I wish I knew the answer myself. Without further ado I present Thankless Theater.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

Bright brown eyes glistened as they avidly watched the flamboyant actors displayed across the screen.

"Oh Sophie! How could you betray me this way!" The actor held their arm above their eyes, as if they couldn't bare to see anymore. Sophie, an actress with heavy makeup and a skin tight dress seemed to be begging at the young man's feet, her sobs overacted and obnoxious.

"Oh Harald! I'll never cheat again! Please just take me back!" Her voice high and grating on the ears as she dry heaved in what she thought looked like natural sobbing.

"I...I don't think I can trust you anymore...besides I've...I've met someone else." The young dashing man said with too many dramatic pauses. Sophie yelled no, tugging at his pants, her sobs shaking her entire body a tad too much to be believable. Despite the horrible acting, brown eyes teared up allowing herself to be swept away with the emotions. Just as the two actors inched closer and closer together their lips aching for one last goodbye kiss, the screen went black. She took a moment to blink away the tears before realizing what had happened.

"Hey! I was watching that!" a little girl around the age of seven jumped up from her spot nestled a few inches away from the TV. Brown hair uncombed and in disarray revealed her binging habits, as she had been holed away in her room after discovering the wonderfully strange world of soap operas. A few feet away a maid matched the girl's glare, with a stern upper lip that began to chastise.

"Watching one of your little shows is not a proper excuse to skip out on dinner Miss Hideyoshi" The maid started moving around the bedroom, fixing sheets and pillows all while tossing a disapproving look towards the amount of junk food hidden in the nooks and crannies.

"Big deal." the young girl puffed blowing a raspberry at the older woman behind her back. "Why would I want to have dinner with those stuffy people my parents call friends?" her grumples fell on uncaring ears. Despite this she continued complaining, pacing around the room. "All they talk about is numbers and stocks, and everything else business related. It's almost like they are all robots!" she finished with a flop on her bed, the one the maid just finished making. Another glare towards the child was sent, before a swift swat to the girls legs made her shout in pain. "I just made that bed and it would do you some good not to mess it up before bedtime." The younger girl just jumped off the now wrinkled bed and started pacing once more. "Your parents are beginning to worry. Not to mention you haven't hung out with any of your friends since last month." The maid ranted off, trying to talk some sense into the child. "You are starting second grade this year. Now is the time to branch out make lifelong friends, learn about the company and your dut-" The stern woman turned around only to spot Miss Hideyoshi mocking her with her hand shaped into that of a puppet. A vein seemed to pop. "Miss Aiyana Hideyoshi!" Said girl stopped dead in her tracks, her face going pale after realizing she had been caught. "That is in no way the behavior of a young lady. Now I suggest you straighten out before your parents hear about this." Aiyana just slumpped her shoulders and rolled her eyes. Why does everything have to be so boring and rule oriented. She was still just a kid and already they want her to start playing the role of adult with proper duties and required skill sets. She swears on her life that knowing the different types of teacups and what company produces them will never be a useful skill in her life. Nor knowing what each fork is used for. Who cares if one is significantly smaller than the others with only three prongs. As long as it can pick up food, Aiyana couldn't care less. "Yes Mrs. Sumisu." Aiyana grounded out with reluctance. But when Mrs. Sumisu cleared her throat, with a raised eyebrow, Aiyana knew she couldn't get off scot free without some sort of apology. "I'm sorry Mrs. Sumisu." she let out with a sigh hanging her head down. Addressed maid only shook her head with a click of her tongue.

"That's more like it. Now perhaps you should apologize to your parents tomorrow before dinner too, which you will show up to. No excuses." Aiyana's head shot right up her mouth opened ready to argue.

"But the world premiere of-" She was curtly cut off.

"We have recording capabilities in this household." with that she headed towards the door but not before picking up the TV remote. "No more TV tonight. Go ahead and sleep. You have a bright and early morning tomorrow." Just as abruptly as she came in, she was out with a loud slam of the door. Aiyana's disgruntled face melted into a smirk as she checked the door once more to make sure her maid wasn't coming back before catapulted herself onto her bed. Her hand slide under the cool silk pillow, her fingers itching to find her hidden compartment. With victory shining in her eyes, she pulled out a duplicate remote and swiftly turned back on the TV being mindful to turn the volume off and put on subtitles. She stretched out onto her oversized bed purposely messing up the sheets in silent disobedience. Her eyes seemed to come alive flickering back and forth as if vowing to not miss a single movement displayed on the screen. The bluish glow illuminated her smile, her freckles ghosting over her checks lit with a blush.

Pearls shimmered and shined dotting the cream colored dress that was as puffy as a ball gown. A critical eye scanned for any missing pazazz, narrowing at any little mistake in the craftsmanship, her pen scraping across her notebook.

"Too much tooling, and the beading is sloppy. The underlying seem isn't strong enough to withhold the weight of the beads, thus the overall structure of the piece is unstable." the voice listed off without a reprimanding tone. She rested her glasses around her neck, the bright red chain attached allowing so. "Aiyana, I know you can do better."

An older version of the freckled faced Miss sat gripping the edge of her seat. At her teachers words she deflated into the plush chair. The room was lined with all sorts of colorful costumes from a variety of different periods and themes, shelfs overflowing with hat boxes and accessories. For a middle school theater department, the place was well funded and rich with life. Though you would expect nothing less from Ouran.

"I must have rushed too much." Aiyana meekly supplied, tucking a strand of her unruly hair behind her ear. Her fingers were wrapped in bandages as she reached to tug down on her sleeves.

"Those who rush make multiples of mistakes. Mistakes we can't afford. If you want to be a costume designer so much you should know at least this much." Aiyana gulped and nodded once more. Her teacher, Miss Morita, seemed to take pity on the poor girl. Or well poor was the wrong adjective for her seeing as her parents owned the upcoming renewable energy plants and cooperation. But no matter how rich ones life is, it's up to the person themselves to enrich their own mind and soul. Aiyana wanted to do just that. Miss Morita could clearly see the burning passion in her eyes, so inexperienced yet willing to develop and grow. "Despite the abundance of mistakes, it's not bad for someone with as little time as yourself." She wrote a few more tips and suggestions on her notebook and proceeded to rip the page out handing it to Aiyana. She took the page with careful hands, treating it like the most precious thing in the world. "Have the dress fixed by next week and I'll think about putting it in the show." Miss Morita placed her glasses back on her face, flipping her notebook over a few pages to review her schedule. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a meeting with our lighting director." Her swift feet moved towards the door, but before she could make it through the large arch, a pair of slender arms engulfed her from behind. Aiyana's voiced was muffled by her teachers clothing.

"Thank you." Just as quickly as they were there, Aiyana's arms rested once more at her sides before bowing deeply to the head costume designer. Said designer ruffled the mop on top of Aiyana's head before leaving, the click of her heels soften in volume as the distance grew between the two. Aiyana zipped up the dress back in its plastic carrier, a large smile growing on her face more and more before she found herself grinning like an idiot, her checks swallowing her eyes in happiness. Though before she can be too happy about being given a second chance, she needed to work on her geometry homework. Afterall her parent's number one rule was school first, theater second.

Perfectly styled blonde hair blew in the wind as the warmth of the spring sun began to heat the air. Violet eyes looked straight ahead, lost in thought. Young girl's hushed whispers fell on deaf ears as Tamaki Suoh, looked onward, a subtle flick of his head that sent the wisps of bangs swiftly to the side had the girls swooning. Though as Tamaki kept walking in bliss, out of nowhere his foot slips. The culprit? A banana peel. Without an ounce of grace, the blonde haired man fell hard on his face, a low groan emitting clearly in the air as the girls all held their breath in horror. And like that the spell was broken. Vicious laugher broke the still air. Bright auburn hair twisted in all sorts of directions, the look effortless. The Hitachiin twins weren't known as the mischievous type for nothing.

"A-ahahaha! Can you believe it Kaoru!? He actually slipped on it!" Long slender fingers moved to wipe a tear from the corner of Hikaru's eye.

"Haruhi owes us ten bucks!" Kaoru laughed hard as he lend on his brother's frame. Some of the girls around them started to join in on the laughter, eating up the twins antics. Tamaki had just begun to pick himself up again only for his hand to land on the slippery peel once more. It's a wonder how his face doesn't end up bruised by the end of the day. The twins's laugher was renewed as they now both doubled over onto the floor, tears spilling freely out of their eyes. The clatter of china chimed as another person walked up to the scene.

"You guys. That wasn't very nice." the flat voice stated. Tamaki rose at Haruhi's words a hand falling over his heart. He was touched.

"H-Haruhi." He uttered her name in sappy disbelief, his eyes hopeful and warmed. And just as he was about to crush the younger host in his loving arms, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What a waste of a banana." she mumbled as she continued on her way back to her table. Tamaki watched in heartbreak as she left him in the cold. He hung his head in mock shame walking back to his own table. A bold customer offered up her handkerchief to said somber man only for his attitude to shift an entire 180. He tilted her chin up boring his eyes into hers before whispering sweet nothings into the young maidens ear. The twins all laughed out moved to Haruhi's table wrapping their arms around her smaller frame. She didn't bother struggling knowing the two's grip is that of a python. The more you struggle to escape the tighter they squeeze.

"Would you two mind going back to your own table? I'm trying to serve tea here."

"You still owe us that ten bucks though Haruhi." Hikaru stated matter of factly.

"You aren't trying to rip us off are you?" Kaoru joined in, their innocent grins growing a little too amused for Haruhi's liking.

"For your guys information I never bet you ten dollars. That is just some idiotic rumor you are trying to spread." The twins pouted at Haruhi's lack of reaction. Though the two both thought of an idea as if a light switch had been turned on. They released the girl opting to instead lean back with a lone hand across their forehead.

"Oh you poor commoner Haruhi! So poor that you can't even uphold your bets." One of the twins grounded out in a mock dramatic style.

"Don't worry our dear commoner Haruhi." Hikaru repeated as he patted her head, to which she swatted away his hand. "We will forgive your blunder if you stay the weekend over at our place."

"We can do..." Kaoru started out

"...All sorts of fun things" Hikaru finished. The twins once again twisted their arms around their toy as if they were a protective cocoon. The girls around swooned all red in the face.

"You tainted twins stay away from my Haruhi!" Tamaki finally yelled after catching wind of the situation. "I'll gladly pay off Haruhi's debt to you nasty tricksters!" The idiot king stood regally as a knight in shining armor as if offering up some of his pocket change was saving the world from hunger. Everyone in the host club broke out into a clap, congratulating Tamaki on being so selfless and willing to help out a commoner. Haruhi felt the seeds on annoyance bud within.

"I don't need your stinking money. Nor am I going over to your house this weekend you guys." She turned to address Hikaru and Kaoru. The two just shrugged and said "suit yourself" before skipping off back to their table. Tamaki however did not bounce back from his beloved daughter's rejection, bothering her more as to find out why she would reject her 'dear daddy's money.'

A bell chimed out, signaling the host clubs hours are over. Almost right after the disappointed sighs and groans of the customers sounded. Once all the girls were gone Haruhi busied herself by cleaning up the teacups mindful not to chip a single one least Kyoya add it to her debt, plus interest. Haruhi shivered. As if he were a mind reader the cool type spoke up.

"Careful with those teacups, Haruhi. Those are a Hav-"

"Haviland Limoges. Hand Painted in France by several Edwardian Period porcelain artists." a chippy voice interrupted.

"Ah, Miss Kasugazaki. What a delight to see you. Kyoya hid his irritation at being interrupted behind the glare of his glasses.

"Kana-chan!" Honey had finally finished his piece of cake, or well pieces of cake, and had crumbs and icing littering his lips. He crawled up her stature giving her a big hug before hopping off. "What are you doing here?" he asked innocently the question everyone was wondering themselves. While she answered the questioned, Mori had bent down at one knee handkerchief in hand preparing to wipe Honey's face clean.

"I'm actually here for a favor." she gnawed on her lip, twisting her foot around on her tippy toes out of nerves. Tamaki instantly came alive, gesturing out an open hand towards Kanako, rose petals seeming coming out of nowhere.

"Anything for a cute princess such as yourself." Haruhi couldn't help but roll her eyes at the man's actions.

"I was hoping one you guys could accompany me to the spring play this week." at the several raised eyebrows she received she managed to catch onto their misleading thoughts her face reddening. " I-I don't mean as a date or anything! As you all know I'm engaged to Toru." The hosts all seemed to relax at her restatement. Haruhi was still confused, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"But why do you need one of us to accompany you?" her voice was the voice of reason as most of the other hosts didn't even think of asking for more information all of them ready to help out an old friend.

Kanako scratched her face as she searched for the right words. "Well you see...a group of... _friends_ and I were planning on going. But this girl in my class, Tami-san invited herself and her boyfriend." the hosts just nodded along. "Now all my friends are running around like headless chickens trying to find dates seeing as Tami-san will surely flaunt hers." she finished with a sigh. "Toru is away overseas and I don't want to be poked fun at all night."

A light bulb seemed to go off over Haruhi's head as she smacked her fist into her other hand.

"Oh! So you want us as an accessory for the night." Haruhi blunted stated, making Kanako blushed at her straightforwardness.

"That's not a very roundabout way of saying it. Haruhi." Kyoya commented. He pushed up his glasses. "I'm sorry to inform you Miss. Kasugazaki but the host club is not a rental service." Kanako's eyes dug into the floor only for Tamaki's hand to lift up her chin, making her meet his eyes.

"Don't mind Kyoya. Of course we will help you."

"Tamaki." Kyoya voice strained in warning.

"Oh don't be such a sourpu-" A deadly glare was sent towards the blondes directions freezing him to his core. "Aha- I mean what's the harm of helping out an old friend." Tamaki laughed nervously. After he was met with silence Tamaki resulted to tactic two. Begging. "Pleaseeeee mommmmyyy" His violet eyes took on the familiar doe like innocent of a dogs. The twins not wanting to miss out on a chance to annoy the VP only joined Tamaki their voice mixing and mingling as they beg alongside their president.

"Yeah. Pleaseeee mommy."

"We will be good…"

"We swear." they say in unison.

A tick slowly grew in size on Kyoya's forehead. He only shook his head pushed up his glasses. He had nothing to gain by helping out the Kasugazaki family. However, the attendance at the spring plays have been picking up lately. Networking might not be such a bad idea there. And if it got the three idiots in front of him to stop begging like the dimwits they were then he wasn't about to say no.

"Alright fine."

"Yay! We are going to see the play with Kana-chan!" Honey shouted out of excitement. The twins and Tamaki all joined in on the celebrations, all actually surprised they wore down the shadow king. Haruhi slowly made her way said raven haired host.

"Kyoya. Do you mind if I sit this one out. There is a sale at the market that night and I need-"

"If I have to sit through this nonsense then there is no way I am sparing you." Haruhi was ready to openingly fire back only for his next words to chill her to the bone. "Besides you wouldn't want me to accidentally charge your account for such affairs making your debt increase now would you?" Haruhi just hung her head, knowing it was not an empty threat.

"Hey Kana-chan! What is the spring play this semester?"

"The great Greek play, Medea" she clasped Honey's hands in her own and proceeded to spin him around.

"Medea? Is that the lizard haired lady?" Hikaru asked.

"I thought she had snakes for hair." Kaoru corrected slinging his arm around his brother as they both furrowed their eyebrows in thought.

"You guys are thinking about Medusa. Medea is an enchantress who-"

"Whoa! No spoilers Haruhi!" the twins both yelled as they covered her mouth. Her muffled complaints only amused the twins further. She pushed both of their hands away frowning deeply.

"We already learned about them in english class last semester. You guys should already know what happens." she deadpanned.

"Nope. Never heard of her." They both shrugged and walked away already bored. If Haruhi was paid for everytime she sighed she would be richer than all the host club members combined. She felt an impending headache coming on as she faintly wondered if the market sale would miraculously extend until saturday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

She was dressed all in black, her messy hair tied up in a bun in an attempt to keep strands out of her face. Wisps of rebellious hair though stuck to her forehead and hairline as her skin sweat under the stage lights. A wireless headset was around her neck, as she softly mumbled to herself flipping through her clipboard. She checked a few things off before speaking into the headset.

"Mic check in ten minutes." the faint response of the actors and crew around her satisfied her as she continued to make her way to the girls dressing room. She didn't bother knocking as she strolled on in. Several girls ignored her in favor of strapping themselves into their costumes, though some greeted her.

"Where's my Medea?" her voice loud, booming over the girl's quiet whispers of excitement. Opening night was tonight and the air was anxious and filled the the brim with nerves. It was the girl's first play and despite her being a freshman she landed the main role. This girl was good, but those who were good still had nerves. And Aiyana was going to be sure she wasn't getting any cold feet.

"I'm here Aiyana!" a hand waved at the manager above the heads of several other actors. Aiyana briskly walked over to her main star a look of confusion on her face at seeing her actors all red faced and worried. "Boy am I glad to see you." Makiko looked exhausted which was not a good look to Aiyana considering the show hadn't even started.

"Her zipper is stuck." Piped up one of the actresses.

"Nothing will move it." said another.

Aiyana breathed out a sigh of relief. If it was something that simple then she'd have nothing to worry about.

"Nothing a little vaseline can't fix." Aiyana grinned as she nabbed some from the costumer's work desk. "A little dab'll do ya." with that the zipper glided up with ease the entire room clapping and awing in cheers. Aiyana feed into the atmosphere bowing and curtseying.

"Thank you. Thank you all very much!" all the girls laughed and finished putting on their own costumes. Aiyana turned to see her main star once more pacing around in little circles. "Breath hon." she stated as she turned Makiko to face her rubbing her arms in a comforting manner.

"You wouldn't happened to have anything else up your sleeve that magically makes nerves go away would you?" Makiko's laughed ended far too soon as she tried to swallow a growing lump in her throat. Aiyana announced into the headset that mic check was now in five before turning her attention back to her actress.

"Now why would my best actress be nervous when she knows this play like the back of her hand?" Aiyana joked as she swiftly patted down any stray pieces of hair sticking out of Makiko's wig.

"The whole school is going to be here." she whispered in fear.

"Technically since it is opening night only half the school should be here. We don't get a full house until second night."

'You aren't helping." the actress pouted. Aiyana only shook her head with amusement.

"That's because I know you can do it." She took Makiko's hand in her own and squeezed it gently before leading her towards the door. "Mic check in two minutes. I suggest you stop admiring your pretty little selves and get on stage." she called out to the group of girls stuck in the floor mirror. They giggled to themselves before filing out to the stage. She continued her mini pep talk to Makiko. "You have nothing to worry about hon. You could perform this show in your sleep. In fact I'm sure you have with the amount of effort you've put into this." They both laughed as they had finally made it to the stage all the other actors with mics lined up and ready to go. Just as Aiyana likes it. "All your hard work is about to be paid off." she whispered to Makiko before placing her at the front of the line. She projected her voice addressing the rest of her cast. "Now who is ready to give me a brilliant show tonight?!" Her voice was met with equal excitement as all the actors roared about how ready they were. She motioned for them to settle down wanting to continue a little speech. "Tonight's the night we've been waiting for for weeks. Whatever happens happens. I have my full faith in all of you that the show will go swimmingly." she smiled to herself as she herself was getting giddy with nerves. All while she gave her little spiel, she fluttered about between each one of her cast, fixing any mishaps with clothing or makeup, making sure the lights didn't wash them out. With mics all working and cast and crew revved up, all Aiyana had to do was sit back in her director's chair and wait for cues.

"House opens in ten" The voice had made her jump. She reanounced the time over her headset before turning around to face the person who surprised her. Defiant black curls rested above a pair round, tortoiseshell glasses. Brown eyes deadpanned as they met with crisp green.

"Oh. It's just you, Joji." Aiyana allowed her eyes to once more reflect on the stage's screened TV, in order to not miss her cues. Joji's reflection only grew as he walked towards her, his attire also all black seeing as he was head of fly deck.

"Just me? Is that anyway to treat the very person who showed you the ropes? Literally?" he gestured towards the ropes behind them that were holding up set pieces and lights.

"You may have showed me the ropes but I'm stage manager now. Now aren't there weight bags you should be checking or something?" she flipped through her clipboard once more to see where he was actually appointed so she could shoo him there.

"Nope." at her blank stare he continued. "All my responsibilities for the night are assigned over to my second in command, Hagino. Tonights his first official debut on his own." he lend causally against the wall, his clothes blending in into the shadows making his pale skin stand out even more. "Reminds me of you and your first night flying solo." his eyes seemed to glisten at his own pun meanwhile Aiyana's rolled. "Oh how flustered you were when you couldn't lift the bags on your own." he chuckled to himself as he recalled the memory.

"I was only a first year then. I'm stronger and know more now. So please refrain from bring up the past." She gave the sign of five for house open to left wing. A hand covered her own before she could place it back.

"Yet you still have such scars and wounds on your hands." he tsked at her. She yanked her hand away before focusing on the screen once more. "What a shame your lovely hands are ruined."

"Head of fly rails suits you so well now that I think about it." She said on a whim. His curiosity was caught as he raised an eyebrow encouraging her to go on.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You are annoying and pesky. Just like a fly." They had two minutes until house opened. She didn't want to waste her time with Joji anymore.

"As cold as ever." he smiled before walking off. Aiyana could hear his footsteps fade away only to be replaced with the chatter of the audience outside the doors. The doors that open in three...two...one.

"House is open." she said into the headset. The low rumble of various excited whispers and conversations filled the auditorium as the fellow classmates filed in. She rubbed her hands together mindful of the bandaids. A shallow cut had began to bleed once more. She wrapped a fresh bandage around it watching the blood soak up making it as red at the curtains. She didn't know how long she had stared at the dark red fabric until the curtains started to rise.

"Showtime."

Aiyana rubbed her tired eyes, stifling a yawn. The show ended hours ago, ending on a perfect note. It was far from a perfect run, but Aiyana couldn't have been prouder of her cast. As stage manager she stayed until the very end watching as all her actors had hugged and congratulated one another, bouquets of freshly cut flowers and gifts bundled in their hands from loved ones and family. A few had managed to locate her and exchange such pleasantries as well. Some had even asked why Aiyana didn't go out there herself to be received by the audience. She had only laughed and said that wasn't for her. If she wanted to be in the spotlight she would have became an actor. All around the makeup lab, her cast buzzed about how thrilled they were for the next show tomorrow night, reflected in the lit mirrors their blissful expression. The faint scent of floral slowly edged on overwhelming as the flowers puffed out under the heat of the mirror's lights. Yet one by one, each actor left, saying their parting words until only one bouquet was left lying on the biggest mirror of them all. Aiyana walked up to her star. Makiko saw her coming in the mirror's reflection her face flushed with happiness. She swiftly turned around to hug the brown haired girl no doubt smearing some of her foundation on Aiyana's all black attire.

"Sorry." she smiled sheepishly as she saw a faint outline of her stage makeup.

"You did amazing out there today hon." Aiyana praised waving off Makiko's apology.

"I couldn't have done it without your help." she smiled so bright that her eyes seemed to disappear under the cheeks.

"Ahem. Lady Makiko, your ride is here." Makiko's driver announced. She gathered her things thanking Aiyana once more before leaving. The faint smell of flowers slowly faded. Aiyana finally got to work fixing any mishaps and checking set pieces. She made sure all costumes were accounted for and properly hung in their designated spaces. She swept the theater clean, collecting any wrappers and forgotten popcorn silently wishing she could made the auditorium a foodless one. Though half of her profits came from the concessions.

She packed up her things her book bag heavy and bulky from all of the essentials she had shoved in there. She still needed to squeeze in some calculus homework, and cram some history dates into her brain. With another yawn she departed being sure to turn on the ghost light before shutting down the theater as a whole. Her limo waited outside for her it's spacious confines allowing Aiyana to breathe. She stretched her legs out onto the leather seats not bothering putting up appearances for anyone. Another successful show night in her book. If only it was the end of her night. When she got home, her parents were already fast asleep, the deadly quiet house the only indicator. She placed her book bag down beside her desk before taking a seat. While she fished for her dreaded calculus book she clicked on her desk lamp and shoved her reading glass on. Numbers weren't a problem for her. She had always been good at math. But just because she was good at it doesn't mean she liked it. It just came naturally to her. She blamed her parents for making her take all of those accounting classes in middle school. Her bed seemed so comfortable, the soft silk sheets whispering sweet nothings. Aiyana struggled to stay at her desk. As soon as calculus was done she grabbed her history flashcards and smacked her head to her pillow. With her arms hovering over her face she quickly brushed up on the history dates, loving the way her head was engulfed by the memory foam of her pillow. As her words slowed, coming only to be sleepy mumbled she let the cards fall beside her on her bed. Her eyes closed only to pop right back open.

'Five more..." She mumbled only to not touch another card. She was out like a light.

The air felt strangely charged, giving an off sense to her entire night. The crowd was bigger than she could have ever expected with a full house on deck and balcony. She wasn't a believer in second night letdown, but she still couldn't pin why her danger senses were tingling. The moral of her actors were at peak levels. She had checked all the set pieces last night only to double check them when she arrived at her call time. Everything was running smoothly and it only made her gnaw on her lip in anxiousness. House had opened five minutes ago and show started in ten. Aiyana even with her headset around her ears couldn't help but noticed the excess squealing in the audience. She wanted to peak out but her professionalism had nipped that desire in the bud. However the show ended tonight it was her job to make sure everything was running smoothly. And since it was, why couldn't she get rid of the cloud of impending doom over her head. Aiyana tapped her fingers against the prop table trying to mentally will the uneasy feeling away.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so on edge before." Makiko walked up the the stage manager whispering.

"Me? On edge? I don't think so. I'm just giddy with excitement. That's all." Another round of squealing generated causing Aiyana's head to turned towards the noise.

"So you knew about the Host Clubs attendance then and didn't tell me?" Makiko pouted.

"Wait. What?"

"The Host Club! They are in the audience with all their fangirls. It's been the biggest audience we've ever had!" The actress twirled around obviously eager to perform, her dress puffing out and catching wind. Aiyana's eyes widen but narrowed real quick.

"If you know the audience size then you must have peaked behind the curtains." she accused. Makiko realized her mistake and stopped her twirling her head downcasted.

"I'm sorry Miss. Aiyana." Said stage manager only sighed.

"No use in scolding you now What's done is done." Aiyana said as they watched the bright red curtain rise. She looked up to see Hagino manning the ropes, Joji right beside him. They made eye contact and he winked as Aiyana smiled. Showtime once more. Aiyana waved the girl off as she got into her position for the next scene. "Cue spotlight 1" She spoke into the headset.

For the next two hours she sat, legs bouncing sporadically as she called out the cues for her crew. Her legs bounced more and more frantically as she realized not a mistake was being made. It wasn't until closing bows that Aiyana took off her headset her mind jumbled everywhere at once. The cues, spot on. The spike tape placement, perfect. Actors had their blocking and lines down to a T. The ebb and flow of the audience was impeccable. And as the roars and hollars from said audience filled her ears as one by one each actor stepped out to bow, it finally clicked in her mind. That was the perfect run. But how? What changed from last night? It must have been a fluke but the best fluke ever to happen in Aiyana's theater time. The hoots from the crowd only grew to unmessable levels as Makiko stepped out of line to give the final bow.

"Tamaki stop crying." A voice stuck out from the audience. People were crying from her play? She couldn't believe it. The actors all took one final bow together relighting the audience once more into fits of claps and hoots. The red curtain slowly inched it's way down before the actors all hugged each other and dispersed to start the clean up ritual before they could greet their audience. Running around like ants, the actors and crew seemed to be giddy despite the show was in fact over. Aiyana set back in her chair, watching as girls who were strangers at the beginning now gush and compliment each other on their performance no doubt forming a strong friendship. One by one each actor confirmed that their stations were clean and costumes hung up neatly to Aiyana before she waved them off to be greeted and raved over by friends and family in the house. Oddly enough squeals were bouncing off the walls one by one, almost enlisting a headache to brew in Aiyana's head. She couldn't help but wonder if someone had brought in their pet pigs to also enjoy the show. AIyana made a mental note to look into the policies of the theater and see if she needed to draft up a new rule forbidding animals into the building unless permitted and paid. She turned to make her way into the catwalks to double check the weights making sure they were properly balanced until what was behind the curtain got strangely quiet. The high pitched ringing of glassware rung with a utensil sounded out, the sound musical despite only three or four notes played. Aiyana couldn't help but be curious.

"Attention one and all. On behalf of The Ouran Highschool Host Club I, Tamaki Suoh, would like to formally congratulate the cast and crew for such a splendid performance." Aiyana never heard of the guy. Though she faintly recalled Makiko asking about them before the show. Against her better judgment she let a lone finger pull at the curtain opening up a small window into the house seats. A shockingly blonde head of hair stood up on seat, making him tower amongst the sea of girls crowded around him, Aiyana recognized quite a few of them were in her assemble cast. Aiyana's jaw dropped a little as with just a flick of his bangs, this Tamaki guy had the sea of girls squealing once more. Aiyana then realized that there were in fact no pigs in her audience that night and blushed in embarrassment. She almost wanted to laugh at her foolishness. Several other equally handsome men stood up on the seats separating themselves from the rest. If Aiyana wasn't so keen on keeping herself hidden she would march right out there and demand them to stop ruining her velvet seat cushions.

"It was quite a marvelous show indeed ladies." A raven haired spoke up, closing a notebook to reward the crowd with a gorgeous smile.

"Who knew Greek Mythology could be so easily conveyed through acting." another spoke up.

"That was way better than reading it from a boring white page in a textbook." A voice followed in pursuit of the previous statement as if they were thinking in sinc.

"Do you ladies think they will be serving cake in the confessions since the show is over?" A rather short statured boy asked while cuddling up with a pink fluffy bunny. Aiyana watched in avid curiosity as a tall dark figured the striking opposite of the holder of the stuffed rabbit patted the young man on the head his voice a low rumble that Aiyana barely heard what he said.

"Mitsukuni. The confessions are closed since show is over." Tears threatened to fall over the the young boy;s flushed pink cheeks. The small crowd of ladies around them seemed to all rush to comfort the small child.

"Oh don't worry Honey! We can all go get some cake later!"

"Yeah! I know a great cafe with the most delicious cakes!'  
"We can all go together!" The three ladies all sighed in relief because as soon as their words left their mouths the child sucked up all the tears and plasted on a huge smile.

"I'd like that very much!" Aiyana had concluded in the short few minutes of observing the Host Club that they were indeed an interesting bunch. She allowed herself to exit from her hideaway hole and try once more to make her way to the catwalks only for a body to be standing in her way.

"Move Joji." She tried to glide past him only for him to spin her around to face the curtain.

"Don't you want to go out there and bask in the glory of all your hard work?" he asked locking his grip to where she couldn't worm away.

"No. I don't. Now if you'll excuse me." She managed to find a weak spot in his hold to which she weasled her way out. He only stared on after her not bothering to try and capture her once more. With ease she started to climb up to the fly rails not a hint of nerves rattling at her increase in altitude. Though she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the that eccentric blonde speak once more.

"Where is the director? I'd like to offer my gratitude for such a wonderful way to spend my night." With feet as swift as lightning she made her way to the very top, finding sanctuary within the warm rails. The heat from the spotlights always made it unbearably hot but seeing as the spotlights were off all that was left was a comfortable warmth emitting from the overhead. The catwalks were dimly lit and quiet making them Aiyana's favorite place. She allowed her eyes to drop down to where she once stood only to see Joji talking with an actor, no doubt asking about her whereabouts. She saw him shift his eyes towards her very spot making Aiyana wonder how he knew exactly where she was despite the darkness currently shrouding her. Joji let out a sigh before shaking his head. Aiyana knew he would now think she owed him. She rolled her eyes at the thought, making a mental note to set him straight in the morning when they are preparing for the matinee. Only one more show. One more show and then be thrown back to square one of picking a new show and auditions. Oh how she loved audition season, the time for new talent to be discovered and a seed of enthusiasm to be planted. Aiyana spent the next half hour on her phone writing down new ideas and sets, already planning the next play down to the little details.


	3. Chapter 3

BACK FROM THE DEAD. No literally college is killing me and I'm hating myself for leaving most of these stories hanging despite continuing them in my head at night whenever i try to sleep. So here we go. Here's to hoping I can kick College's ass and take names. Oh, and here's another chapter too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

The Sun had just began to inch its way above the horizon casting long shadows across the schoolyard. Morning dew sparkled like diamonds against the early light. Yet no matter how much coffee Aiyana seemed to consume she just couldn't bare the happy chirps of the birds without forming some kind of a headache. It was the only Saturday morning that Aiyana did not allow herself to sleep in seeing as showtime was in a little over two hours. Dressed once more in all black she walked sluggishly through the theater hall, lined with autographed posters of past shows. She smiled fondly glancing at some of her favorites while sipping on her steaming hot cup of coffee allowing herself to mentally prepare for the day. Each autograph etched into the thin piece of paper had a story behind it, and with the names that Aiyana recognized she couldn't help but recall a few of them. Her watch beeped, dragging her out of her morning memories despite her reluctance.

She started her routinely checkups, making her rounds in the costume lab, shimming her way to the catwalks only to end at checking the set pieces. This was how she made sure everything was safe and sound for her cast and crew. The inner workings of a theater is a dangerous place by far, often underestimated by outsiders. With a broom in her hand she made her way into the auditorium house sweeping between rows and dusting off seats. She was only on her sixth seat when something clattered to the ground catching her attention. Beside her foot laid a small white card. She picked it up having trouble at first until she used the underside of her nails. Doe like brown eyes reflected in her own as she stared at the picture of the young girl. It was a student ID.

"Haruhi Fujioka" her voice seemed to bounced off the empty walls of the auditorium echoing endlessly. She pocketed the ID and vowed to return it to its owner the next Monday. Meanwhile, she had one last show to do.

"Ah-ah-ah-choo!" Tamaki finally sneezed not liking the shiver that ran through his body. Mori wordlessly handed him a tissue in which the president accepted gratefully. Between his loud obnoxious blowing Haruhi rolled her eyes. It was the start of a new school week, and Tamaki was sick as a dog, blubbering and sniffling.

"You should have kept your jacket on that night."

"But you were cold. I couldn't have my very own daughter chilled to the bone at night." He stated blowing once more into the tissue. His sinuses were swollen and he couldn't go a few minutes without sneezing once more. Regrettably because of Tamaki's under the weather state, the Host Club had to be closed for the day allowing the boredom that engulf the others as they lazied about the room. The twins sat crisscross on one of the couches moving their bodies absentmindedly in the direction of their desired movements within the game they played on their handhelds. They playfully shoved each other with a laugh to try and mess up each other. Honey sat blissfully on the other couch shoving bites of cake into his mouth swiftly one after another making Haruhi wonder if he was even tasting the sweet concoction instead of just inhaling it. Mori had come back with two new plates of cake. Honey's eyes sparkled with joy at the new pieces before catching Haruhi's wondering eyes.

"Would you like a piece Haru?" He smiled sweetly putting to shame the sweets he had consumed. Though Haruhi considered having a bite or two she ultimately denied the offer, and almost laughed at the relieved face of her senior.

"Okay! Maybe next time then!" he suggested happily already munching away on more cake making his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk.

"Ah-choo!" Tamaki sneezed once more and sighed. He was obviously miserable.

"Tamaki, maybe you should go home for the day. Especially since club was canceled." She stated as she offered him a few tissues from the table. He graciously took them, immediately blowing hard before coughing. He was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"And leave you to these hooligans? I don't think so." his words were comically nasally seeing as his nose was congested. Haruhi rolled her eyes knowing he was not going to budge on the subject.

"Have you at least taken some medicine for it?" she poured him some green tea in an attempt to ease some of his symptomes. He raised the cup to his face, taking in relief as the hot steam relieved some pressure.

"I left the house today feeling fine so there was no need for it." Tamaki explained as he pressed two fingers to the side of his temples. His head was starting to pound. Though a warm hand fell upon his forehead causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Haruhi's face was too close for comfort as she checked his temperature.

"You are burning up." She stated not aware of her closeness adding to the heat in his cheeks. The twins watched the exchange before looking at one another. Haruhi suggested that Tamaki laid down on a couch and rest. "I'll go see if they have anything in the nurse's office." Tamaki laid still as stone as his mind continued to replay the sweet gesture in a very flowey glossed up way. Haruhi only ignored his overdramatic nature and continued on her way. The halls were deserted as every student had either gone home for the night or just found another place to spend their endless time. Haruhi loved the quietness of the long stretch of hallway, as she could hear each and everyone of her steps and sort out her thoughts.

' _Laundry day is tomorrow along with the sale on broccoli at the market. Maybe I can convince Tamaki to let me leave early so I can get a jumpstart.'_ Though Haruhi face quickly turned sour as she hypothesized that Tamaki would make it a Host Club field trip to the market if she asked. She opened the nurses door without a second thought only to almost collide with another person.

"Oh, Excuse me." Haruhi let the words tumble out of her mouth only to be ignored by the tall male who pushed past her on down the hall, his feet heavy on the floors. "Or not…" she finished as she brushed off his rude exit. Haruhi entered the room that was occupied by one other person who sat on the bed wrapping bandages around her knee. No words were exchanged between the two, only the faint sound of shuffling heard from the movement of banagaing her knee. Haruhi quickly located the cabinet of common cold medicine and was in awe at the selection. A full two rows seemed to be just one cough syrup alone, all brands Haruhi had never seen or heard of in stores. She started to pick one up only to go for another one, reading the back label before setting it down to pick up another. Why couldn't they just have simple medicine like other schools.

Haruhi didn't notice the door opening and closing as another person entered the room heading straight for the young girl wrapping her knee.

"You took a nasty fall didn't you Lilly?" Her voice though honeyed, startled Haruhi out of her bottle reading. She glanced at the two girls, oddly feeling like she was eavesdropping all of a sudden despite her presence before the conversation.

"Did you tell that snotty know it all that it was his fault?" The girl's crude words constartasted with her sweet image and Haruhi couldn't help but be reminded of Renge.

"Now, is that any way to talk about our head crew?" The newcomer weighed in before starting to rewrap the bandage tighter on the girl's knee.

"But Aiyana he-" she started to speak only to be interrupted by the brunette.

"He violated the safety code and has already been spoken to. Now, with your knee all bandaged up, let's try and get back on set okay?" Aiyana offered up a warm smile and hand to the young girl. She helped steady her on her feet before receiving a warm smile back.

"Yes ma'am!" the young girl proceeded to make her way out the room quick to get back to business. Aiyana shook her head before following her. Though she stopped as she suddenly noticed the presence of someone else.

"Can I help you?" Aiyana asked seeing as the small framed male was looking rather confused at the two bottles in his hands. Haruhi made eye contact before smiling. Aiyana raised an eyebrow at the cute smile, snuffing out the image of a fawn that came to her mind.

"Haha, can you tell I'm that confused?"

"Only a little." Something about this man was awfully familiar. Where had she seen him before…? Aiyana made her way over towards the cabinet and snatched a bottle on the third shelf hidden behind another. "This is the one you probably want if it's for just a little bug. It's quick acting and efficient." Aiyana took the inferior bottles out of the man's oddly slim hands and handed him the other bottle before making her way once more towards the door.

"Thanks." Haruhi called out seeing as the girl who's name she caught to be Aiyana was already out the room.

"Mic check, one two three. Mic check, one two three." Aiyana's voice bore out into the empty theater, the lights low, only illuminating what's absolutely necessary. A booming male voice resounded back in response.

"All systems in tip top shape."

"Did you double check microphone 3's volume? It has a habit of blowing out the speakers at random times."

"Double checked it. Triple checked it. It's good." the male voice ended with a loud laugh, amplified by the microphone in the sound both.

"Thanks, Naoko, I appreciate you coming in on your day off to fix the sound board." Aiyana gave a big thumbs up to the darken glass panels in the back of the theater, knowing he could see her just not the other way around. His voice was filled with a smile that threatened to show.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right down." said voice proceeded to shut off the booth and took the rails above to the stage. Aiyana met him at the ladder with a mocha frap in her hand extended towards him.

"My thanks for making you wake up at 5 am this morning." She smiled sheepishly.

"Is this one of your famous fraps?" Naoko asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I wouldn't say famous…." Aiyana flushed a bit and tried to hold down some humbleness.

"More like infamous…" a rumbled chuckle came from behind the pair. The figure walked into the light to revealed the head of fly rails, Joji. He waltzed his way towards the two only for his cool atmosphere to be ruined by a sudden yawn.

"Isn't it too early for you to be here?" Aiyana grumbled as her quiet morning to catch up on a few things seemed to slip away at his appearance.

"Is that any way to treat your favorite assistant manager?" Joji swung his arm around Aiyana's shoulders only for her to duck out of his reach in time.

"He did NOT make your assistant manager, Joji. I know that for a fact." Aiyana all but seethed at her annoying peer.

"Just you wait. Next semester I plan on taking the position." He bragged with a smile he thought was dashing. It just happened to be the same smile that gave Aiyana headaches.

"And cows will fly over the moon…" she replied as she massaged the bridge of her nose.

"I think the phrase is and 'Pigs will fly'…" Naoko whispered under his breath only for Aiyana to hear him anyways.

"I know what I said," She grumbled. Her eyes caught Joji holding in his laughter and she felt her face turn red. "Americans think they know everything…" Aiyana jabbed knowing Joji heard her. He waltzed on passed her to his station and Aiyana tried to squash her disappointment at his lack of acknowledgement. Aiyana swallowed her frustrations and turned back to thank Naoko once more before following Joji hot on his heels. He had begun checking his headset and tools purposely ignoring the head manager.

"Joji."

"Hmm?" He hummed in slight acknowledgment not fully giving her his attention.

"Joji." She called again waiting.

"I said yes?"

"No you hummed." Aiyana pointed out with a finger in the air. Joji seemed to give way as he sighed and turned his full attention now on his manager.

"Yes, Aiyana?" He mocked out in a droning voice that Aiyana narrowed her eyes at.

"What are you doing here?" She asked not hiding her displeasement.

"Do you not want me here?" He countered

"Answer the question, Joji." He sighed once more and shook his head in defeat.

"Okay okay. I was called in by our beloved director to write up all the technicalities and problems within the theater." He started fiddling with his headset once more before letting it slip from his hands and crash down onto the table. "And top of the list will be my staticky headset," he grumbled.

"Why would the director tell you that? Why not me?" She asked already thinking his story seemed fishy. She was the one in charge of the theater after all.

"The director has been given the opportunity to fix up the theater as the recent shows has caught the eye of a few generous donors."

"Again why am I just now hearing about this?" Aiyana questioned despite her heart soaring at the mention of new equipment just for the theater department.

"I guess your position wasn't as secure as you thought." Joji continued to check his equipment with a small smile. Aiyana dropped her own smile and felt her fingers already dialing their 'beloved' director himself. Of course the man hasn't visited the theater in months, avoiding the place like the plague and dumping all responsibilities to Aiyana. After four ringtones the call was sent to voicemail and Aiyana had to endure hearing his stupid frilly voice state about how they just missed him. She wanted so much to just yell into the screen how much stress he's put her through. But she gathered her wits and called two words to slip out as the beep resisted.

"Call me." Her voice cold and consistent. She slide the phone back into her pocket and just faced Joji back with a blank face. "I've already listed off every repair we need." Aiyana shared as she started walking back to her own station on the other side of the stage. From there she couldn't see the lone quip of his eyebrow nor hear the low whistle. Under her desk sat many binders all different colors and full of carefully labeled tabs. She ran her fingers down several spines reading the labels under her breath until she found what she was looking for. "Ah. There you are." she reached for the desired binder and flipped through its contents while making her way back to Joji. She nodded as she found the right page, before flopping it onto Joji's self declared desk. "Here just fax it over to wherever that useless director is and leave it on my desk when you are done." Aiyana began to walk off only hearing a faint thanks from Joji. She sent a small smile his way.

"Cough! Cough!"

"Tamaki...you can't just say the word cough and expect me to believe you are still sick." Haruhi deadpanned as she watched the antics of her senior. All of the girls had left for the day and Haruhi was cleaning up her station.

"Oh Haruhi! How can you say that to your father?" Tamaki laid his arm over his eyes and mock titled over as if to faint to stand. "And while he is still sick nonetheless….Achoooo!" Tamaki sneezed all too loudly.

"Poor Tama." Honey cooed as he offered up one of his pink bunny handkerchiefs. Tamaki graciously took the cloth and blew his nose loudly and forcefully.

"Yeah poor boss." the twins mocked knowing he was fine. Though they exchanged knowing glances as an idea popped into their heads. Kaoru was the first to act. He let out a realistic sneeze himself before sniffling pitifully loud enough to attract Haruhi's attention.

"Oh Kaoru. Please tell me you didn't catch that idiot boss's cold." Hikaru scolded unwrapping his arm from around his brother shoulders.

"I'm fi-fi…" Karou paused before being interrupted by a cough. Haruhi made her way over to the twins and stood up on her tippy toes to reach Kaoru's forehead. She placed her hand to feel his temperature and didn't notice the blush that rose to his cheeks. She then felt her own forehead confirming that his forehead was in fact hotter.

"Hmm, you are burning up…" Haruhi mumbled more to herself before turning abruptly to search in her bag. "Ah ha!" she pulled out a resealable bag and poured something into her hands. Unknownst to her, the whole host club watched this exchange. "Here, take this." The small girl handed a paper wrapped bead to her classmate before handing one to Hikaru too.

"Haruhi! I want candy as well! Please!" Honey held out the plea as he scrambled to her with the world's brightest smile, making dentists wonder how on earth he achieved them with such sweet inhaling habits.

"Sorry Honey, but these aren't sweets. It's medicine, cough drops to be exact." She showed the curious club the packaging proving her words, much to Honey's disappointment. A bright yellow sticker read half off in the corner contrasting the otherwise bland front. Hikaru took the packaging from her hands carefully sniffing the contents while his twin unwound the paper packaged drop.

"Uhhh, Haruhi, these expired a month ago…." Hikaru let out his words with a hint of disgust looping his arm around her shoulders to show her the expiration date. Ever diligent Haruhi just shrugged out of his hold and took the medicine from his hands.

"You don't have to take it if you don't want to," her tone borderline annoyed. She gestured her hand as if wanting it back for later.

"You ungrateful hooligans! When Haruhi gives you something you don't insult her commoner status by pointing out the obvious poor quality!" Tamaki screamed and seethed with rage only to be frozen solid by the icy glare the young host sent his way.

"Haha! Tamas an ice sculpture now!" Honey's shouted in glee while Mori poked the solid ice block with his fingers. Haruhi ignored the King's antics and reached out for the cough drop still in Hikaru's hand only for him to tighten his fist around it.

"No!" Hikaru was quick to deny. "I...I mean, I'll keep it, but Kaoru is the sick one." A quiet defensive 'Hey' sounded from his twin still examining the bright fluorescent red drop. "So why did you give one to me?" Haruhi shoved the medicine back into her bag before answering.

"You'll get sick in no time seeing as how close you two are." Her matter-of-fact tone had an effect on the twins, whether she knew it or not. "Besides it's best to catch these things early on, no?" Her eyes held a far off gleam to them before she started packing up the rest of her things. "It's time for me to head out. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With those parting words, the young girl walked off, her thoughts full of if she would buy turnips or carrots for a stew from the market, not at all on the rippling awe she left behind in her classmates.

A shared look was once more between the twins, the sweet artificial flavoring of strawberries engulfing their mouths.

* * *

Until next time! :D


End file.
